Let It Burn
by Turion
Summary: His harsh whisper rang in my ears as his breath grazed my flesh, "Let it burn," he hissed, "let the Fire Nation burn with it's Fire Lord," and I felt my blood chill, "he is tainted, he is useless, let Fire Lord Zuko perish beneath the heel of Agni for his disgraceful ruling." I could feel his blood coil and twist beneath my fingertips and decided that I had had enough!


**AN: So here is the long awaited sequel! I apologize for taking so long, I just decided to take a momentary break from writing. But now I'm back and ready to get the ball rolling! I have already plotted out this story, so it will be smooth sailing from here and hopefully, you will enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
**

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out Thanks to ZeroDreamz who came up with a brilliant title for the sequel. To be honest, I was tossing between this idea and another I had conjured up myself, but after plotting out a key point scene, "Let It Burn" seemed like an appropriate title to go with. So thank you very much ZeroDreamz and I hope you all enjoy this fic.  
**

**Now enough of my rambling, let the reading begin!  
**

* * *

**Normal Point of View:**

Bare feet brushed against the loose shifting sand of the royal arena. The dusky skin pigmenting and blending perfectly with the grainy soil as toes curled defiantly into a strong stance. Two masters of the element of water had circled each other for several moments, they're long chocolate locks pulled back only to sway across their exposed flesh. Azure eyes narrowed as their intense gaze bore into one another and it was the stillness before an attack that always seemed eerie. The same could be said about this moment. For these two masters were unlike any in the world. It was said that the Avatar himself feared their dark, raw powers; therefore all became weary of them. If one could invoke fear in the most powerful mortal being in the world, it meant that they were not something to be trifled with without purpose.

Finally, after the silence that had stilled the few onlookers, one spoke softly but a hint of authority coating each word, "You must learn to control water wherever it exists," with a swift movement her arm shot out at her side, twisting and coiling upwards before resting before her somber face, ice forming around her fingers in a deadly speed, "you can pull water out of thin air," she thrust her hand to the side, the daggers that had sheathed themselves over her delicate fingers shooting into the air and embedding themselves into a wooden plank at the opposite end of the arena, "you must keep an open mind Kyla. There is water in places you would never think about."

The opponent merely nodded, performing the same exact form and delivering a familiar deadly blow to the wooden plank, "Very good, Kyla."

The two masters had been working day in and day out on waterbending techniques that Kyla was not familiar with. She had been surrounded by her element her entire life, whereas her cousin, Katara, had to learn to adapt to the foreign lands that water was not always accessible. The training was grueling; there was no time for pleasantries between the two as the looming darkness hung over the Fire Nation like storm clouds. Katara had pushed Kyla harder than Pakku had pushed her, she seemed to borderline the training techniques between Pakku and Hama…it only took Kyla a short time to notice. Since they had returned from Ba Sing Se, Katara's mood had shifted into something much darker and understandably so. But, it worried Kyla yet she did not try to express her concern until she found it necessary.

Katara slowly approached a small patch of firelilies, flowers she had requested be brought to the training grounds. Her hands gracefully nipped at the ruby red petals as she awaited for her student to approach, "They are beautiful," Kyla murmured softly, her brow knitting in confusion as to why her cousin seemed instantly distracted by mere flowers.

"They're called firelilies. They only bloom a few weeks a year, but their one of my favorite things about the Fire Nation," she sighed softly, leaning back into a stance unfamiliar to Kyla, "and like all plants and all living things they are filled with water."

Kyla nodded, mimicking her cousin's stance, "I recall a story you told of a waterbender who could control the vines by bending the water inside."

Katara chuckled darkly, "You can take it even further. Unlike our home in the poles, we were never accustomed to such diverse climates. When you're a waterbender growing up in the poles you are completely at home surrounded by snow and ice and seas. But as you've noticed that is not the case everywhere you go."

She raised her hands above her head midway before shifting her legs to a low crouching position, before she pulled her hands down and made a rapid circular motion, drawing the water from the flowers causing them to wilt and collapse into the dust. Standing she twisting her body into a small leap and sliced the water into a makeshift bolder, dividing it into several tiny pieces.

"That was incredible," Kyla responded in awe, but her eyes caught sight of the flowers and she quickly knelt to pick up one of the dead buds, "It's a shame about the lilies though."

Her cousin scuffed, "Their just flowers," their eyes connecting briefly, "when you're a waterbender in a foreign land you do what you must to survive."

It was Kyla's turn to scuff, ever since they had returned to the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se, Katara had been acting more malicious than normal, "Do you know who sound like?" she crossed her arms aggressively.

Katara sighed, turning her attention from Kyla to the sand at her feet, "How can I not."

She closed her eyes and that was when the visions swarmed her vision.

**Flashback:**

_"Can you feel the power the full moon brings?" Hama questioned darkly, the veins in her arms pumping violently with coursing blood, "For generations it has blessed waterbenders with its glow, allowing us to do incredible things," her voice grew ominous, "I've never felt more alive."_

_Katara stood her ground, eyeing the elder waterbender with hesitation as Hama continued her small rant, "What I'm about to show you I discovered in that wretched Fire Nation Prison," as Hama continued on with her tale, Katara's gut began to churn with uncertainty, finally she began to focus on the older woman's words once more, "and yet each month I felt the full moon enriching me with it's energy. There had to be something I could do to escape," she twisted around, her eyes connecting with Katara's and for the first time since their encounter Katara swore the features Hama's face possessed were purely demonic. _

_"I learned that where there is life, there is water," Hama chuckled darkly, "for years I practiced, developing the skill that would lead to my escape," the moon's rays burst through the canopy, encircling Hama with it's glow, "bloodbending," Katara stifled a gasp as she back away from the woman slowly, "controlling the water in another body, enforcing your own will over theirs." _

_ So many thoughts raced through Katara's mind as Hama's words began to fall on deaf ears. To control another human being…Katara had looked at her hands, wondering if she could ever become accustomed to that kind of raw power, Hama's next words struck a cord with Katara, pulling at her heart strings, "Once I had mastered the rats, I was ready for the men."_

**End of flashback**

Shaking her head profusely Katara turned to her cousin quickly, "Since you have not fully mastered the technique of bloodbending, we will only practice certain forms during the full moon. Your energy will deplete until your body has built up endurance to it. Afterwards, we'll train without the use of the full moon."

Kyla nodded, knowing exactly where Katara's mind had wandered in those few stretched moments of silence, "I understand," she decided not to press the issue further.

And with that, their training for the day had come to an end.

"When do we meet with the Masters?" Kyla asked, gloving her hand with cool water from a small barrel, running it along the back of her neck revealing in the cooling sensation against her skin.

Katara swigged water back and forth in her mouth before swallowing the cold water, "Tonight," she whispered, placing her canteen back down on the ground.

Kyla merely nodded, dropping the water back into the barrel, "We leave at dusk," a voice added behind them and both turned to see Nero approaching them, a small smile on his lips with two towels in hand.

* * *

**Normal Point of View: At Dusk**

Nights in the Fire Nation were cooler than the blistering heated days. Tonight was no exception. Not a single cloud loomed overhead. The night's canvas was painted with brilliant stars and an illuminant moon. The wind whispered as it blew through the trees and the streets were bare. Small lanterns lit alongside closed doors, burning brightly to light a path for those who roamed in the shadows. On this particular night, three cloaked figures maneuvered their way through the still streets of the Caldera in silence. Their movements were as graceful as the flirtatious breeze, their steps as silent and swift as the air itself. As the lights from the lanterns flickered across their concealed identities, one object amongst them all forced the light to reverberate off it. A small pendant of a white lotus clasped their cloaks together.

As they glided through the streets with ease the three mysterious wanderers took note on the stillness of the Caldera. For a festive, lively capital city, the city of Caldera was dead like the frozen tundra winters of the Southern Poles. This only unsettled the three-cloaked figures as the pressed onward towards their destination.

Finally, after several quiet moments of travel, the wanderers came upon a broken down flourmill. The wood had begun to desperate due to lack of attention over the years. It stood out in stark comparison against the refurbished merchant homes that lined on either side of the worn down building. To the untrained eye the building was a hazard waiting to happen, but to those who knew what they sought, it was a sanctuary for gatherings of great importance. Carved into the far upper hand corner of the old stone door was the symbol of the white lotus flower. A well-known symbol of peace and prosperity to those who sought it out.

As they approached the flourmill, a lamp, that was perched against the frame of the door, its flame began to dance anxiously as the wind grazed its kindle. The light casting shadows over their faces as their hoods drew down past their eyes.

A pale hand reached out beneath the sanctity of the cloak, rapping against the door in a distinctive knock and within moments the small slit that had been covered up by a piece of shifting wood slid open.

Grey narrowed eyes examined the three figures that stood before the door and the voice that greeted them was gruff.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?"

The figure standing ahead of the other two slowly removed the hood of their cloak. Long black ebony locks confined by a small ribbon fell loosely against their back. Pale skin shining brightly as the flame from the lantern danced shadows across his face and golden eyes pierced through the night.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries," the young man replied.

For a moment there was a stern gaze that passed between the two men before the wooden panel slid shut and the sound of locks turning soon followed. The large granite door slowly swung open and the three figures were met with an elderly man bowing in respect.

"Welcome brother Nero," he rose from his bow, watching as the individuals gave their respected introductions, "we've been expecting you."

Nero nodded, his eyes gleaming with anticipation while his lips grew into a small smile, "We've been awaiting further instruction."

The small, elderly man closed the door behind them, leading them away from the main entrance of the flourmill, "Come, this way," and with that, he led them into the pits of the old building, mumbling small things here and there while they made their way to their destination.

It had only been a month since the Massacre of Ba Sing Se had occurred and already rumors whipped through the Fire Nation like a plague. From every mouth leaked another twist to the already gruesome story, but one variable remained constant. Master puppeteers had saved the Fire Lord and his companions. Fear had gripped a hold on the faintest of hearts when stories were told of the terrifying power they wielded over a mortal's body. Some believed that they were in fact enraged spirits while others believed the more practical approach that they were in fact waterbenders who had tapped into the much darker arts. Whatever the tale was, one thing was certain, whoever struck against Fire Lord Zuko or his companions would be struck down without mercy.

"May I ask," Nero began, "has word been sent by Grandmaster Iroh?"

The elder man shook his head, "There has been only silence."

Nero's gaze became hard, his lips pressing into a thin line as he turned to his companions behind him. They too shared a quick glance at one another before continuing down the winding staircase.

As they came upon a large corridor, Nero noted the white lotus carved across the entrance. Two lit lamps burned brightly, their flames reaching up towards the ceiling.

"The Grandmasters await you inside," the elder man voiced, extending his arm through the open passage, "there you will find what you seek."

The three nodded, leaving the man at the entrance as they passed through the corridor.

Lamps lit their path, burning softly in the dark. Scorch marks of black soot screamed against the alabaster stone reminding Nero of the eternal flame. These lamps had never been snuffed out…much like the order had never been undone. So long as the order thrived, the lamps would remain lit.

"Cryptic as always," a voice cooed from behind Nero and he couldn't help but to agree.

"It is unsettling that Grandmaster Iroh has not sent word yet," the voice continued, "he should have written by now."

Nero sighed, stopping in his tracks as he turned to his companions, "Perhaps there are reasons unknown for his silence," he voiced, watching as the two removed their hoods from their heads, "besides Katara, if anyone knows Iroh as well as you, you know that he always has his reasons."

Katara sighed, "Yes," her gaze shifted, the flames reflecting in her electric pools, "but he promised to send his approval for Kyla to be sworn into the order."

"And so he has," a deep throaty voice called from behind Nero, catching the small group's attention, "Grandmaster Iroh sent word shortly after your departure from Ba Sing Se. We have taken his word into consideration and have agreed to swear in the young waterbender."

The three bowed immediately, "Master Piando," Nero muttered softly, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

We sat there amongst the Masters of the Order, minus Iroh, his absence still unknown to the others and myself. Ever since our return from Ba Sing Se all Zuko would ask about was his uncle's whereabouts. A question in which I had no answer to give him. I had hoped that while we were here, discussing our next plan of action, the Masters would enlighten us on Iroh's progress, should they have any of that information.

"We received word from Grandmaster Iroh that there was one amongst you who he wished to be sworn into the order," Pakku began and I couldn't help but look tenderly at him as he spoke. Amongst all of my friends, even those who I had gained while working for the order under my alias, Pakku was the only one who knew of my true identity. He had kept that secret to himself for all these years and for that I was forever grateful.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Nero addressed Pakku's statement, "Yes, we have brought her with us," he gestured towards Kyla who sat to the left of him.

Pakku, Bumi, Piando and Jeong Jeong all nodded in agreement.

"Please, step forth," Piando commanded, the masters standing before her.

Kyla rose, removing her cloak from her shoulders before bowing before the masters.

"State your name, young one," Pakku said as he watched Kyla rise to an attentive stance.

I watched as her shoulders rose and fell with the deep breath she took in, "I am Kyla, of the Northern Water Tribe."

"We welcome you Kyla," Bumi retorted, his voice more gruff and formal than it ever normally was, "why do you feel that you are worthy to become a member of the White Lotus Society?" he asked.

All eyes turned to Kyla, calculated and awaiting her response.

She sighed, "I was told that when I came before the Grandmasters that I had to prove my worth," she fell to the ground gracefully, bowing before them in a humble manner, "but if I were to be honest," she raised her head to them, "I do not know if I am worthy."

Pakku nodded, "You are doing a poor job at selling yourself, young one."

They all chuckled, causing her head to jerk up to peer into their faces once more. I couldn't help but remember the day I had been sworn in. How nervous I had felt to be before masters of the elements and weaponry. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time and I could only imagine what she was feeling.

Nero and I watched as they knelt down before her, their hands folding neatly in their laps. Pakku removed a bowl that sat behind them. Inside was a lotus bud, resting beneath the still water.

"The White Lotus is an ancient secret society that has transcended the four nations," Pakku began, setting the bowl before him and the others who sat on either side of him.

Jeong Jeong spoke tenderly, "It has always been about philosophy, beauty and truth."

"The White Lotus has always believed that the arts of bending, weaponry and culture did not belong to any one nation. The knowledge of the arts belong to us all," Piando continued.

Bumi shifted before Kyla, raising the bowl on a small pillar, "Wisdom belongs to us all young one, these are principles in which the White Lotus was based upon."

Kyla nodded, "I understand."

Pakku spoke again, "The White Lotus requires balance within a person before they can attempt to keep balance within the world."

Jeong Jeong nodded in agreement, "Those who are among us must have defining qualities within themselves," he stated, lighting the bowl on fire. Upon further inspection, the bowl seemed to be laced by an oil substance, the heat from the flames caused the lotus bud to ascend above the surface of the water, it's petals slowly opening to seek the fire's warmth.

"One must be decisive, just, active, attentive and selfless. When the balance of the world is at stake, selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own needs to do whatever it takes to protect the world," Pakku announced, his gaze firmly locking with Kyla's. And she simply nodded.

"Understanding those principles will help shape you into what the order needs," Piando stated firmly, "take the nations for example."

Jeong Jeong began to carve the symbol of the Fire Nation into the ground before Kyla, with a small flame extending from his fingertip, "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want."

The dirt began to shift above the symbol of fire and I noted Bumi directing his hands in small movements, carving the symbol for earth, "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring."

Piando removed a small dagger from his side, carving the symbol of air, "Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace in freedom."

And lastly, Pakku began to carve the symbol of water into the earth using a small ice blade, "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that hold them together through anything."

I sat there in silence, watching as Kyla's brow scrunched up in confusion, "I don't understand, these seem like teachings for the Avatar," she stated softly, her eyes focusing on the four elements carved into the dirt.

Piando spoke first, slowly carving a line between each of the elements, "It is important to draw wisdom from many different places."

"If you take it from one place, it becomes rigid and stale," Jeong Jeong stated.

Pakku then began to draw a circle around the divided elements, "Understanding others, the other elements and the other nations will help you become whole."

"Understanding all these things will make you stronger," Bumi stated, "and more aware of the differences between a people."

I watched as Kyla nodded, "I understand," she whispered, her eyes focusing on the small bud in the bowl.

"When all are in balance with one another, peace and prosperity blossoms," Pakku reiterated, his hand waving over the still semi-closed flower. The water massaged its petals, forcing them to splay out across the water and the flower to fully blossom.

They rose, Piando unsheathing his sword, "It is time that you recite the sacred oath."

* * *

**Normal Point of View: Earth Kingdom City of Ba Sing Se**

It had been a lovely evening spent in the most jolly of ways. A lone man and his wife roamed the streets of the upper ring in pure bliss. Whispers between them danced on the gentle breeze as they tucked against one another in lovers embrace.

This was their routine. They would go out one night every month, share a lovely, romantic dinner by candle light, have some tea at the Jasmine Dragon before going on a stroll through the gardens. It was their one night they would have all to themselves. He was a prestigious man who worked as head of the Earth King's treasury and economic department. He advised the King on expenses that were dire to the stability of his nation and what goods to import and export. He worked well with numbers and helped lower the taxes on the city. The man was a true genius, one in which the King highly favored.

She was a lady of the house as well as an instructor to the higher class of young women within the middle and upper ring. She taught women the proper refinement it took to catch a man's eye and how to use dignified etiquette to keep him. There was not a young woman who had been introduced to her teachings that did not secure a prestigious marriage.

The couple was well loved amongst all who had met them. There was not a single malicious intent towards either of the two and though they had heard of the dark plague that had haunted many of the wealthy aristocrats in the upper ring, they had thought they were safe.

As they continued, arms entwined, they approached the gardens unaware of the dark figures looming in the shadows all around them.

"We should prepare for the trip soon darling," the wife cooed softly, pressing her lips to his cheek, "I don't want to miss my grandchild coming into this world."

Her husband chuckled softly, nodding his head in agreement, "We will make preparations in the morning my love," he replied softly, "I'm sure King Kui will be most understanding."

His wife nodded her head against his shoulder, "I don't think I've ever been more excited about something like this in a long time, Lao."

He chuckled, "I remember the day she was born," he began, "how happy we both were," he sighed softly opening the gate to the gardens, "that feeling has returned," he glanced down at his wife, his smile beaming in the darkness of the night.

She smiled too, reaching up, brushing her lips against his in a tender kiss, "And now we are to be grandparents."

"We are," he chuckled again softly as they proceeded to enter the gardens.

As they made their nightly walk, the lamps that illuminated the garden path extinguished abruptly, causing them to gasp. Their hold on one another tightened as they tried to find their way through the garden maze.

"Lao, what's happening?" his wife shrieked softly as she pressed her body against his.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, trying to calm his racing heart, "I don't know Poppy."

In the stillness of the night, blood-chilling screams pierced through the darkness and soon there was silence once more.

* * *

**Normal Point of View: Caldera City, Fire Nation**

Rain began to pour down onto the lone city. Thunderclouds clapped together in fury as lightening split the sky. It was an ominous sight to behold as the drizzle turned into heavy droplets.

A young messenger boy tore through the city of Caldera with haste. He had been running since his feet hit the shores of the Fire Nation. The message he carried was of dire importance, the inscribed words for the Fire Lord's eyes only.

It had happened in the midst of the night, a nobleman and his wife making their routine evening stroll when they had been struck down. It was not uncommon for the wealthy to be attacked by bandits looking for coin purses, but the relations in which they had with the Fire Lord made it apparent that it was an attack against the heart.

The young boy's slippers slapped against the cobblestone streets. Pebbles kicked up beneath him as he rounded the corner only to increase his speed as the palace came into view. His message was urgent and the Fire Lord needed to be informed. His breathing hitched in the back of his throat as he came to a slow halt before the guards, knelt over trying to catch his breath.

"State your business boy," one guard muttered to him.

He rose, pulling out a rolled up parchment from his satchel, "I have an urgent message for Fire Lord Zuko," he stated, turning the scroll so the seal on it could become visible, "General Iroh made it clear that I deliver it to him personally."

Upon seeing the seal of the Fire Lord's uncle, the guards made no movement to stop the messenger boy, "Open the gate!" they yelled in unison, "Open the gate!"

The massive iron bared gates creaked open slowly, allowing entrance to the boy. He nodded his head before brushing past the guards and bolting through the massive courtyard, up the stairs and through the double doors of the palace entrance.

He was lead through the palace in haste, his hair sticking to his forehead as water beaded his brow. His hands clutched at his small satchel that contained a letter that would change the foundations of the newly instilled peace. His heart thrummed in his chest as his green orbs gazed upon the tapestries of Fire Lord's past and stopped when he saw the current Fire Lord's. Instinctively he brought his satchel closer. The Fire Lord's fury had been infamous all over the world, especially when he was disturbed or delayed from important business matters. However, the young lad knew that this message contained important context that would not only effect the Fire Lord but those he held most dear to him. After all, the Dragon of the West knew what would be considered priority and what would be considered insufficient ramblings.

As he continued to follow the servant assigned to escort him to the Fire Lord, they came to a halt before two large ornate doors. Decorating the elaborate mahogany were two golden dragons, mounting the center where the doors connected, their heads cocked back as if roaring to the sun. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as the servant opened the door, ushering him inside the council chambers.

"Wait here," the servant muttered softly in his ear, before brushing past him and down the isle between council members.

His eyes never waivered from the small wall of flames that licked feet of who he could only assume was the Fire Lord himself. Golden eyes pierced through the shadows that danced across his face, following the servants every move until he approached the throne. With a wave of his hand the flames died and the servant proceeded to approach, mindful to keep their head down as they began to whisper into the Fire Lord's ear.

Suddenly, those eyes that were so piercing and calculating shifted from the floor to the boy who stood by the doors and he suddenly became very faint. Only when he heard the Fire Lord's voice did his knees truly begin to quake.

"Gentlemen, it appears that I have urgent business that I must see to immediately," he rose, the members of the council slowly rising after him, "this council meeting is dismissed until tomorrow morning," everyone nodded in agreement, bowing as he brisk fully walked past them, "good evening gentlemen."

And with that, the Fire Lord personally escorted the young messenger boy from the council chambers and to his private study.

* * *

**Lee – The Messenger Boy:**

I watched as he studied the General's seal for a good moment, hesitation clearly evident on his face. The words that that small piece of parchment held would rip the very fabric of peace within the heart of this man as well as his friends. That much I already knew. So, with baited breath I watched silently as melted the seal and ripped open the scroll.

"Tell me, how is my uncle fairing," his voice was low as he reached for a small wine glass at the edge of his desk, his eyes upon me and not the letter.

I felt my muscles tighten at his voice. It was so calm and collect, much different than what I would have imagined, due to his common reputation, "He is fairing as well as can be expected, Fire Lord," I lowered my head and my gaze along with it. I was a servant; a low life before a god and to act as if we were equal was the greatest offense that could be given. Or so I had been taught while growing up.

He nodded his head gently, his hand reaching out towards a small chair before his desk, "Please, sit. You don't need to stand there boy," his lips parted in a smile, "share a drink with me."

I respectfully declined, knowing that his mood would shift and darken and did not wish to be within radius of his temper, "Thank you, Fire Lord, but I prefer to stand."

Again he nodded, "As you wish," he waived his hand, "and please, it's Zuko. I've become tired of the kowtowing and chivalry that looms over me due to title alone. I am but a man who is in charge of running a country," he sighed picking up the letter, "I am no different than you."

His statement took me by surprise. The most powerful man in the world, aside from the Avatar, declared himself a mere man…humbling and intriguing.

I watched as his eyes survey his Uncle's letter, slowly they became ignited with rage and fury. As soon as he finished reading, his eyes snapped to me, those golden molten pools locking me in their firm gaze and I felt my knees weaken.

"Is he sure of this?" he demanded, holding up the letter.

I nodded, "Quite, my lord."

He sighed in irritation, his palm igniting and the letter slowly turning to ash, "What does he expect me to do?"

"The General did not know how to break the news to Lady Bei Fong. He wrote countless letters only to discard them because he said mere words placed upon parchment did little justice. He requested that I bring you the letter and extend his deepest apologies for placing you in this predicament. But he felt that such news coming from a friend would be better than reading a letter from him."

The Fire Lord merely nodded before standing from his desk, "I will tell her in the morning, for it is late into the evening and she has exhausted herself with the upcoming birth of her child," his jaw clenched as he ran a hand through his now loose hair, "I don't know how to break such news to her without endangering her or the child. She has quite the temper, one that rivals even my own."

He chuckled and I paled. Why would he laugh at a time such as this?

Again he sighed, "Thank you for delivering this to me. I will handle it in the best way that I possibly can."

I nodded, "In the meantime, I shall have a room prepared for you for the evening. You may stay here for as long as required, but I will have you send reply to my uncle. I'll have the letter ready for you in the morning."

Bowing, "Thank you, Fire Lord," and with that, he escorted me from his study and down the hall where he left me in the care of a few maids who then proceeded to escort me to my room for the evening.

It was such a heavy burden to be the bearer of bad tidings and quite frankly the entire situation turned out much better than I had anticipated. General Iroh had warned me of his nephew's temper and had made it clear to keep a good distance between him and myself when he discovered what horrors the General's letter held. But, his reaction was vastly different than either the General or I had predicted and for that I was grateful. I didn't like the idea of being singed by fire.

* * *

**Hakoda's Point of View:**

Winter had been harsh for the last few years, leaving the city a cavernous wasteland. The city streets grew empty during the winter months as many of the tribesmen left for warmer climate areas. This year was no different. The biting winds, the below freezing temperatures were more than enough to send anyone away. But what had desolated us here in the south more than anything was the lack in food. The coolness of winter froze the water, stretching its grasp out further than previous years making fishing an impossible task and the game had moved further north only to perish in the freezing rain.

I sighed softly as I surveyed multiple letters that littered my desk. One letter in particular stood out to me amongst the pile and I found myself sifting the loose papers around to read the small parchment.

**_Chief Hakoda,_**

**_Due to the unfortunate events that took place in Ba Sing Se for the Annual Peace Summit, it has been moved to the Fire Nation Capital of Caldera._**

**_The summit is to take place in two month's time upon receipt of this letter. We encourage you to send your response soon, so rooms may be prepared for your arrival._**

**_Fire Lord Zuko's Personal Attendant,_**

**_Nobleman Zei_**

I couldn't help but scuff as I tossed the parchment aside. Bato had yet to return from Ba Sing Se, so whatever unfortunate events occurred at the summit, I was not aware of.

And as if reading my sentiments on the issue, trumpets sounded signaling the arrival of a ship at our docks. I sighed as I stood from my cluttered desk, stretching out my old limbs and wincing as I heard a few creaks and cracks. I was getting old that was certain.

* * *

**Bato's Point of View:**

I surveyed the Southern Water Tribe…more like city as our ship pulled into the docks. Even in the few months that I had been absent, more rebuilding had been done and with each passing it day, it looked less and less of the village I had once called home. I sighed heavily, for the news I carried was a heavy burden. I'm unsure how Hakoda will take it but he must know before words stretches to furthest corners and hearing it on a by passers lips.

I pulled my parka flush against my skin and coiled into its warmth. Being absent from the south for only a few months, my body adjusted to the warmer climates of the Earth Kingdom and it felt foreign to be surrounded by such harsh conditions.

As the crowd below began to gather at the docks, I saw them part respectfully as Hakoda made his way to the front of the crowd. From the distance we were I could tell that a sorrowful smile pressed into his lips and I began to feel the anxiety creep back into my bones. How does one break such news so softly as to not harm that which they care for greatly? I do not think there is such a way and yet I pray that there is something.

The plank shifts and then drops, colliding with the wooden dock and I begin my ascent only to be greeted with welcoming smiles and Hakoda's warm embrace.

"Welcome home Bato," he stated diplomatically, much had changed in him since she left. It was as if a one of the last connections he had to Kya and been severed. His demeanor became cold and callous much like it had when Kya had first been taken from this world and it shattered my heart to see my friend recluse back into his old behavior. It had taken many years to pull him back into the reality that surrounded us and when his face broke into a joyful smile, the first since Kya had died, I knew he had returned to us and his time of mourning had come to an end. I thought quietly to myself that his reclusive nature would turn into one of pure unadaultered anger.

"It is always good to be back home," I replied, "surrounded by closest friend and beloved family," I smiled softly, embracing him as he did me.

Hakoda nodded, but still no sign of emotion etched his features, "Come, I hear you have news of the summit," the crowd parted as we walked, "I received a letter from the Fire Lord's personal attendant informing me of the new location and date."

I cleared my throat, "Yes, the events during the gala ball were most unfortunate but bared surprising fruit," I stated cryptically. I did not want to confront him on this subject until we were behind closed doors. His reputation could not suffer another blow as harshly as it had when Katara disappeared.

"Well, let us continue this discussion inside," he parted the pelt door and we entered his personal igloo, the one he and Kya had long before the small village became the rivaling city that it was now. It surprised me that he still had it, now that he had a fortified palace to live in but Hakoda was always a humble man, not one for over zealous things.

I watched as he removed his parka before settling down by a small thatch of wood that nestled under the above opening. The spark rocks clack together and small embers ignited the brittle wood and soon the igloo was encased in warmth.

"How much information did the Fire Lord's letter give?" I asked softly as I settled down across from him, watching as he poured two small cups of whisky.

He shook his head, "Not much. 'Unfortunate Events' was repeated in the letter several times, but there was no indication as to what exactly was so unfortunate."

I nodded, taking the cup as he offered it to me over the small fire, "There were terrible things that occurred, Hakoda," I took a sip, enjoying the burning sensation that tickled my throat as the liquid slid down into my stomach, "countless of hundreds were slain due to a surprise attack on the Fire Lord's life as well as the Avatar's, Miss Bei Fong's, Miss Suki and of course, Sokka's."

His head jerked up at the mention of his son's name, "Sokka…" he paused, his features showing true concern, "is he, are they alright?"

I nodded, "You know your son, he's just as stubborn as you when it comes to dying," I chuckled softly, "he's well…" again I paused, not sure exactly how to bring her up, "all of them managed to escape due to the help of two waterbenders."

"I should know who they are, so that I may thank them personally for saving my son's life, along with his companions," he tossed his glass in the air before downing what liquid remained.

I took a deep, heavy breath, "Well, you are in luck. It is said that the Fire Lord is housing both waterbenders in the Fire Nation capital of Caldera and they will be present at the summit to receive marks of valor," at this Hakoda's eyebrow raised, "not only did they save everyone that attended the gala, but they killed every assailant that had been involved. True masters of their art."

"How could two waterbenders take out so many enemies?" he pondered loudly and it was now that I took the opportunity to make my discovery known to him.

"They were not only waterbenders, Hakoda, but they were also bloodbenders. The rarest of masters since Hama," his eyes darkened at the mention of the forbidden art and snatched the whiskey bottle and proceeded to pour myself another drink.

"The only other bloodbender known to us, to the world would be…" here we go, he's going to connect the dots without so much as a word from me, "but that's impossible. She ran away years ago. I know my daughter; she would not expose herself so daftly if there were not a reason. She made it clear that she did not want to be found."

I sighed again, "Hakoda, it was Katara," I whispered softly, "she and Kyla, your niece from the Northern Water Tribe were the two waterbenders that saved all the diplomats' lives, including your son's. I believe that that was reason enough as to why she finally revealed herself."

There was a long pause that stretched between us. His eyes roamed my face to detect any lies that may be hidden and yet he could not find any. I waited for the outburst, for him to curse and scream in rage and yet he did none of those things. Instead he just sat there; eerily calm and I could feel my heart pounding in anticipation as he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, my daughter has finally graced us with her presence," he took the jug of whiskey and drank from it, never mind pouring himself another glass, "well, Bato, I think that I shall attend the summit, seeing how I am the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

I nodded, "It will be nice to have you there Hakoda," I stated, "I grow tired of politics. Which is why I avoided being Chief and yet, you still managed to rope me into going in your stead. I guess I should have just taken the position when it was offered to me all those years ago," I chuckled softly and watched as he merely sat there with a dark look in his eye.

But soon that look vanished and I was met with a small laugh that emitted from his gut, "It will be nice to have my family back together once more, wouldn't you say Bato?"

I nodded, "I only pray that you do not make a spectacle out of your reunion Hakoda," I paused, becoming gravely serious, "you do recall what occurred the last time you placed your expectations upon her. You lost your daughter and nearly lost your son over it. I warn you to not make the same mistake again."

He nodded solemnly, "In these passing years I have wondered how I could have gauged the situation differently and I know that I was in the wrong. For all their lives I had told them that they had the free will to do whatever they desired, to love who they wished and to marry he or she who made them feel whole. I suppose that with all the misfortune that surrounded her love life, I thought that arranging a marriage for her would be the best way to ensure her livelihood and happiness. But I now know that that was my first mistake."

I laughed softly, "She is so much like her mother. I recall a time where Kya had been placed into an arranged marriage before the two of you confessed your love for one another."

Hakoda nodded thoughtfully, "Those were simpler times."

"You two ran away from home for a month together until you could get her father to agree to your terms of marriage!" I bellowed with a deep chuckle.

Hakoda laughed as well, "There is more of me in Katara than I realized," he said with a mischievous smile.

I couldn't help but smile at this notion, "It took you long enough to see yourself in her," and to that I poured us another round of drinks before we spent the rest of the evening recalling fond memories of times past.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View:**

I was informed of their return to the palace the moment their feet hit the grand steps. They had been gone for quite some time and I decided that the news in which I had been given would wait until morning. It did not seem right to bring such disastrous news to the pregnant earthbender as she and her husband were nestled together in the birthing chamber. Toph had dilated much and the nurses informed us that the birth would happen very soon. Who was I to dampen such a blissful moment and taint it with such horrid news? Not only that, but it would effect the birth and should something happen before the child was delivered, I would never forgive myself if it cost the life of the child or mother. So, as selfishly as it seemed, I decided to wait until morning, or at least until after she had given birth to their child.

Sighing softly, I pushed myself away from the desk deciding that I needed some time away from the mountains of paperwork and that some time with my favorite waterbender might sooth my depression. Quietly I walked through the lamp lit halls, brushing past the few servants that roamed the palace at this time of night. Curt bows and soft murmurs were all I heard escape their lips as I continued towards the one place I knew Katara frequented often. The gardens. And after several moments of silent walking I was not disappointed when I saw her form leaning peacefully against the base of a tree, her hands cuffed around it's trunk as she steadied herself there. I smirked, vaguely remembering the time I had her tied to a tree many years ago when we were kids and a sudden thought caused welcoming arousal.

I stood there for a brief moment, watching as a guard walked past me and I noted the small Earth Kingdom emblem on his collar and quickly called him over, whispering softly in his ear simple directions. He blanched momentarily and then nodded his head. Reaching out, he drew rocks up from the earth encasing them together rapidly around Katara's wrists, securing her to the tree for me and with a wicked smile, I dismissed him.

* * *

**Katara's Point of View:**

I could hear shuffling behind me and I pondered for a moment hoping it was Zuko. Suddenly restraints encased my hands as they had been locked behind the trunk of the tree and I struggled helplessly to break free from my bonds. Huffing in distress I glanced around to see if I could find some sort of assistance but was stilled by his hot breath on my neck. Small bumps rose up on my flesh and I felt myself moisten at his words.

"Now doesn't this seem vaguely familiar?"

* * *

**AN: Ok, so I know it wasn't all glorious and amazing, this was merely the starter chapter to get the ball rolling. Kyla has been sworn into the Order, murder has already taken place, Hakoda is now involved in the story as the original plot line had been laid out in the original version of this adopted story that I took on and the baby is on the way! So, hopefully, once chapter two has been posted, you will be excited! Thought I'd throw in a hint of fluff in the first chapter lol just something to wet the tongue.  
**

**Let me know what you think. Your reviews keep my stories alive and me motivated. So, let me read your thoughts on the opening chapter. **

**Turion  
**


End file.
